


Safari

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had been a distraction for one, was a cunning plan for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safari

It had not been the game he intended to hunt. A relaxing trip to the steppes, a few heart racing runs among the predators.

And then that young man had been at the hotel, taking in the atmosphere of big game hunting.

Slade's eye had fallen on the young man in interest, and found it returned by the billionaire playboy. A casual affair in the heat of Africa had been quite in order.

It would be years later, and a boy in hot-pants between them as contested territory before Slade knew he had been scouted and marked that African summer.


End file.
